


тараканы

by Voskhodov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov
Summary: Он прикрывает глаза чистой рукой. К горлу подступает тошнота.
Relationships: Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	тараканы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cockroaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010475) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Переводилось под:  
> LXST CXNTURY – ODIUM

_я голая и у меня в горле член и всё расплывается в тумане меня используют я даю и даю и даю и у меня что-то в горле оно застряло удушает и это не сперма и не стон и я не могу и под моими руками плоть я голая и я плачу и я я меня тошн..._

Маркус вздрагивает и отстраняется. Выныривает обратно под падающий снег. Наконец-то возвращается. Наедине с ней. Голова слегка кружится, и Норт стоит перед ним, вся с формами, и хорошенькая, и затравленная. Он так от неё далёк. Моргает раз, другой.

— Я видела твою память, — сообщает Норт с придыханием. — Дом Карла. Тебя бросили там как мёртвого…

Он открывает рот, до сих чувствуя неизменный вкус спермы и ненависти. Этот вкус заползает в глотку, как насекомое.

— Я тоже видел твою память. Клуб «Рай». Смерть того человека. Я словно был там с тобой.

Он ступает вперёд, делает ещё шаг. Норт глубоко вдыхает, как будто согрешила, и раскаяние окрашивает её лицо.

Клуб «Рай». Память очищается каждые два часа, но тело никогда не забудет. Вечно грязное. Вечно настороже.

Маркус открывает рот – Норт убегает прочь.

***

Впервые он ощущает это спустя три месяца после случая на крыше. Они на задании, Норт замечает какого-то человека.

— Там ещё один! — едва не выкрикивает она.

Маркус поспешно шикает на неё.

— Сука, — шепчет она хрипло и почти по-звериному.

Именно тогда Маркус чувствует, как приятное тепло сворачивается в животе, стекая к паху.

Он прикусывает губу. В голове пульсирует: «О нет».

***

Несмотря на своё громкое название, Иерихон – настоящая помойная яма. Здесь воняет гнилью, ржавчиной и сточными трубами, но, со слов Саймона, единственное, что можно с этим поделать, – смириться. Будучи особенным лидером девиантов (Маркус кривится), он получает собственный кабинет: некогда спальню. Пол скрипит, стены обваливаются.

После миссии он уходит туда («Мне надо спланировать следующий шаг») и садится на потрёпанную кровать.

В животе разливается тягучий жар.

Лицо вспыхивает. Маркус чувствует… возбуждение. «Не думай о Норт». Замок проржавевший, не сдвигаемый, поэтому Маркус встаёт (половицы скрипят) и приставляет к двери стул. Вновь опускается на постель. Дыхание уже немного учащённое, и хорошо, потому что с этим хочется покончить как можно скорее. 

Маркус стягивает штаны и бельё ровно настолько, чтобы член обдало холодным воздухом. Вздрагивает. Оборачивает холодной, сухой ладонью. Больно. Он плюёт на ладонь, так дело идёт быстрее.

Оглаживает кожу, дышит с напрягом. Вскоре уже дрожит, а член истекает смазкой. Маркус проводит большим пальцем по щели, скручивает запястье и беспомощно стонет. Этого недостаточно. Нужно немного больше, ещё чуть-чуть…

Он вспоминает голос, хрипло произносящий одно слово, и, наконец, кончает.

Это один из мощнейших оргазмов, которые он испытал за последнее время. Он ещё вздрагивает, ощущая уходящие волны неги, но когда всё кончается и эякулят остывает в кулаке, наступает разочарование.

Норт. Мысль о ней подтолкнула к оргазму. Было приятно, но теперь воспоминание давит болью на грудь. Это чувство вины.

Норт, Норт, Норт. Норт, запятнанная мужчинами и женщинами, использовавшими её как игрушку для удовлетворения, и вот Маркус сделал то же самое. Воспользовался её доверием.

Он прикрывает глаза чистой рукой. К горлу подступает тошнота.

***

Продолжать дружить с Норт не трудно. Их дружба всё же строилась на общей цели и взаимодополняющих личностных качествах. В некоторой степени даже с оттенком притяжения (беспрестанно гудит в затылке), так что фундамент остаётся устойчивым.

Ничего не меняется, кроме того, что Маркус никогда больше не опускает взгляд ниже её лица. Он убеждает себя: это из соображений нравственности. Маркус не человек, но на Норт не должны смотреть как на объект для сексуальных утех, если она сама того не хочет. Неважно, люди ли, андроиды.

В следующий раз они остаются вдвоём наедине, когда Саймон добывает где-то колоду карт. Нескольких карт недостаёт, а оставшиеся либо порваны, либо выцвели, поэтому Саймон отдаёт колоду Норт.

Они сидят на ящиках друг напротив друга, скрестив ноги. Играют в «Рамми».

Норт заявила, что она лучшая в этой игре во всём Иерихоне, а это чушь собачья, потому что победа в «Рамми» подчас зависит от удачи. Когда Маркус озвучил эту мысль, Норт обиженно фыркнула и бросила ему вызов.

И вот теперь он здесь, пялится на карты. На карты, да… Он забыл принять во внимание, что карточные игры означают поглядывать вниз. А это уже проблема, потому что глаза невольно блуждают. Карты.

Норт объявляет его очередь с избыточной напыщенностью. Маркус сосредотачивается на своей руке. Он вот-вот соберёт воронку, но берёт новую карту, и та не подходит. Он сокрушённо вздыхает и сносит другую карту. Глаза от руки не отрываются.

— Такой сосредоточенный, — роняет Норт.

Маркус слышит торжество в её голосе, когда пальцы (длинные, ловкие, вечно занятые; он видел их на спусковом крючке пистолета, но они всё равно идеальны, прекрасны) поднимают карту, которую он только что снёс, и хлопают ею по ящику между ними. Норт выигрывает пятый раз подряд.

— Признай. Признай поражение.

У Маркуса пересыхает в горле. Глаза поднимаются, но задерживаются на её ключицах.

Он сглатывает. Голос всё равно хриплый. 

— Ты победила.

***

Иногда Маркус прокручивает в голове то воспоминание. И чем глубже в него погружается, тем больше деталей всплывает на свет. Человек. Человек выстанывает чьё-то имя, загоняя член в его глотку… в глотку Норт. Неоновый свет обжигает глаза. Вместо возбуждения в животе накапливается страх. Так знакомо. Так знакомо? Сколько раз это уже случалось?

Всё умышленно. Воспоминание вызывает головокружение и тошноту. Кажется странно большим, но Маркус не может понять, почему.

Это всё равно что смотреть на таракана и знать, что за стеной бегают точно такие же. 

Однажды ночью Маркус замечает это насекомое у себя в кабинете и думает о тысячах других, которых не видит.

***

Он становится беспечным. Смотрит на неё слишком часто. Слишком громко стонет. Маркус, Маркус, подлец, негодяй. Отвратительный. Мерзкий. Он знает, через что пришлось пройти Норт, и, несмотря на это, позволяет себе дрочить на неё.

Норт не слепая. Однажды она загоняет его в угол и смотрит прямо в глаза. Её взгляд обжигает.

— Ты… — Норт не заканчивает мысль. Вопрос повисает между ними. 

Маркус отводит взгляд, краснея от стыда. В горле что-то застряло, он задыхается и, наконец, осознаёт, что это ненависть и отвращение к самому себе. Норт на него не смотрит.

Они больше никогда не остаются наедине.


End file.
